Update:Patch Notes (12 February 2018)
The following fixes and tweaks have now been implemented. If you believe a change has not been documented, either in the patch notes or the news posts for this week’s update, please detail the change so that it may be added. As always, be sure to submit a bug report should you encounter a gameplay bug or graphical glitch in-game. ---- * The number of minimum requirements for the ultra water setting caustics effect has been slightly reduced. * Players can now consistently claim their Falador achievement set rewards. * Meta-achievements - such as 'Falador Set Tasks - Easy' or 'Completionist Cape' - once again pop up upon completion. * An issue preventing Premier Club Bronze and Silver members from upgrading their membership has been fixed. * Icons were added to the combat target interface for NPCs indicating whether they are affected by the Demon, Dragon or Undead Slayer perks (if the attacker has the relevant perk equipped). * The Purified Greatsword override is now consistently named across all occurrences. * The destroy message for loot chests received from the Mimic boss has been corrected. * Surplus wilderness tiles north of the Mind altar have been removed. * Playlist mode on the music player no longer plays incorrect tracks. * The game settings interface now properly closes when switching between legacy and non-legacy interface mode. * Zilyana and K'ril no longer incorrectly state that they can unlock Sacrifice, Devotion and Transfigure on the Beasts interface. * Players can no longer obtain duplicate outfit pieces from the Constructors, Lumberjack, Golden mining and Master runecrafter sets via a player-owned house wardrobe or Diango. * Items dismantled by a Spring Cleaner are now added to the RuneMetrics drop log. * The number of urns looted to complete the Pyramid Plunder daily challenge (previously 50-52 in most cases) has been reduced to 30-42 to account for the time taken to reach the deeper rooms. * The Big Chinchompa moth collection messages can now be filtered via the game message toggle on the chat window. * Various interfaces used during the Big Chinchompa D&D have been updated to match current interface layouts. * The Dungeoneering reward shop has been updated to bring it in line with other modern shop interfaces. * Players may now open the 'Select left click option menu' for familiars during combat. * The rope requirement for the crevice west of Nardah has been removed. * The Spinning Wheel door in Seers' Village is now open by default. * A leave option now appears on Beastmaster Durzag's corpse once he has been looted to take players to the front gate of the raid. * Deposit boxes now include a right-click 'Deposit All' option. * Nastroth now requires a bank pin and the seven day grace period when performing a skill reset, regardless of whether an account has an attached authenticator. * Skeletons and cultists in the Demon Slayer quest no longer drop bones. * Players can now quickchat their Hollowtoof kill count. * Slider puzzles have been updated to be much more responsive to control. * A 'check' button has been added to the slider puzzle interface to indicate which tiles are incorrectly placed. * It is now possible to invert the keyboard controls on a puzzle box using a checkbox on the interface. * Players can now open bird nests and divine eggs quickly by repeatedly clicking the last nest/egg in the backpack (similar to prawn balls). * All tiers of Aura refresh are now stackable. * Generic single-skill lamps now abide by the 'Gain XP from lamp warning' toggle in Gameplay settings -> General gameplay. * The 'Gain XP from lamp warning' toggle's state has been inverted so that it no longer displays the warning when unticked. * The amount of times a player can be caught thieving in Prifddinas now starts to cool down after being caught once. * Scrimshaws and God books can now be deactivated immediately. * A 'don't ask me again' option has been added when declining a special Slayer assignment. This can be re-enabled via dialogue options with the relevant Slayer Master when asking about special assignments. * Players can now store Hardened Penance armour in a player-owned house armour case.